


Cake

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew when his birthday was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

No one knew when his birthday was (and he refused to tell), so one day his two lovers decided to make him a cake.

Choosing a flavor was difficult, because some days he’d eat anything and some days he’d turn up his nose at everything put in front of him.

He was fickle, but that was why they loved him.

In the end, they decided on yellow cake with chocolate frosting – at the very least, they could lick the latter off of him even if he didn’t like it – and surprised him.

“It’s not my birthday,” he said when he saw the candles and the legend on the cake.

“We know.You wouldn’t tell us, so we picked one.”

He looked up at them with tears in his eyes that were quickly kissed away.

“We didn’t mean to upset you.We’ll take it away.”

“No!” came the protest and the three of them – Ianto Jones, proper in his suit, Jack Harkness, casual in his braces and shirt sleeves and the Doctor, happy in the coolness of his bowtie, ate the cake.


End file.
